


Fine Control

by Anarchyinplasma



Series: Ozglyn - Slices of Eternity. [21]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 00:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarchyinplasma/pseuds/Anarchyinplasma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glynda gets a lesson. Oz delivers tea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ikol_Ichigorath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikol_Ichigorath/gifts).



> Hello, sorry I kept you waiting so long for this one, I'm sorry it isn't part two to Vows, but that's coming, rest assured. Anyways, enjoy this.
> 
> Also a massive thank-you to Ikol, who left a lot of reviews on a lot of my works, so this is for you.
> 
> Set during the summer of their second year at Beacon.

Glynda sat on the settee with Oz's grandmother, slowly controlling her breathing, getting it even, and matching her aura to her heartbeats. The old woman watched patiently from the other side of the settee, watching her young protégé attempt the activity again.

Slowly Glynda reached out with her semblance, finding the book on the small table in front of her, she lifted it, on its own something she could do quite easily, indeed at one point she had managed to lift half a building and drop it on top of a grimm Goliath, but having a powerful semblance and having fine control of a semblance were different things.

Slowly she opened the book to the first page using only her semblance, immediately her control on the book as a whole wavered, making it wobble in the air before she stabilised it again. Then she started turning the pages, flipping through her new favorate read quite quickly and starting to turn pages backwards and forwards as she got the hang of fine control.

Our of the corner of her eye, she noticed the door being prodded open, and Oz's foot come through the gap, eventually the rest of him followed holding a tray with with a teapot on it, and two cups with saucers, one for her, over for his grandmother. She brought the book over to her hands as he set the tea on the table, he smirked at her as he glanced at the cover and saw the title. The Long Way To A Small Angry Planet; Glyn's new favorate book that she wouldn't let him read. He debated the idea of stopping everything, stealing the book, and curling up in Glyn's lap for a few hours, but she'd probably find out anyway, and then he might be in a bit of bother.

“Is it going well, grandmother?” He asks the teacher, pouring out the tea as he does so, before adding milk and a dash of sugar to his grandmother's tea, and milk with 2 ⅝ precisely measured sugars to Glyn's.

“Very well dear” she replies smoothly as he hands out the cups, “Glynda is a very responsive learner” she turns her attention to Glynda for a moment “you're doing very well dear” she reassures her student, laying a hand on her knee briefly, at the same time the cup in her hands skyrockets in temperature for a fraction of a second, bringing her tea back to temperature.

“Thank you for the tea dear”, she says to her grandson, who bows his head briefly in respect before leaving. “So how do you feel you've progressed so far dear?” She asks Glynda, sipping at her tea.  
“Very well, thank you so much for helping me like this Mrs Ozpin”.  
The old woman laughs slightly.  
“Please dear, call me Sigyn, it's only fair for you to call me by my first name”.

Glynda looks sightly taken aback.  
“Pardon me, but Sigyn?”  
The old woman just laughs and takes it in stride.  
“Yes the odd names seem to skip a generation in this family, just look at our young Oz, no wonder he prefers the nickname, but his parents have perfectly normal names.” She laughs good-naturedly. “Yes the name often gets people, much like his grandfather's.” She finishes her tea and watches Glynda do the same.

“Now then dear, shall we give that another try? You were doing very well last time.”  
Glynda nods, and the book floats back to the air in front of her as the pages begin turning.


End file.
